


I Just Feel You

by Arizona96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: The end of Infinity War through both Wanda and Vision's eyes, but mostly through Vision





	I Just Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell by now, I don't do happy stuff. I just don't know how to write it, I do much better with sadness and drama. As always, constructive criticism appreciated

To be human about it, Logic just sucks. His logic core is telling him the only recourse is for Wanda to destroy the stone. Destroy him. He watches the others rush Thanos, and he watches as Thanos walks through them as one would walk through smoke. Her hands glowing red, Wanda starts to follow them but Vision holds her back. Thanos cannot win, and if that means losing her....then so be it. He flickers again, as he's begging her to put a stop to the stone. He can see the pain in her eyes at the thought of losing another loved one. It took her months to even think about getting over Pietro. Thanos is getting closer and closer. Banner, Romanoff, and Rhodney are out of the fight, and few others are getting back up. He locks eyes with Wanda. He convinces her to go through with it by using the words she did back in Edinburgh. "I just feel you." Her eyes fill with tears as her hands glow. He nods to reassure her it's ok, even though it's anything but. The moment her power touches the stone on his forehead, his body explodes with pain. He tamps it down as much as he can for her sake. He knows that every grimace, and every groan of pain with stay with her for the rest of her life. And he'll be damned if he's putting fuel on that particular bonfire. The pain intensifies, but he never looks away from her. He wants her to be the last thing he sees. Tears are streaming down her face as she struggles to force her power into the stone. He's vaguely aware that Cap is the last one standing. He feels rather than sees, Thanos pound the Captain into the earth. Wanda is barely standing now, strength maxed to the limit, killing him and holding Thanos at bay. Vision can only whisper, but he tries to comfort her. "It's alright," he gets out. "It's alright." The pain is so intense. The stone begins to crack. "I love you."

 

**********************************************************************

 

 

Wanda hits the ground as the shockwave from the stone subsides. Her strength gone, she doesn't even attempt to get up. She's barely aware of the sounds of her her own sobs as she stares at where Vis used to be. She adds his name to the list of people she's lost. She shudders when she feels Thanos' hand on her hair. She disregards the lies coming out of his mouth. She watches in disbelief as he reverses time and Vis is back. Kneeling on the ground as if he'd never left at all. How is it possible that her heart leaps and falls at the same time? She screams, "NO!!!" And leaps at Thanos but he blasts her back. She watches in horror as he picks Vis up and rips the stone out of his forehead. The scream that escapes her isn't human. She's not even sure it came from her. He throws Vis' lifeless body behind him as if it's trash. She crawls to him and put's his head in her lap. She stares at his lifeless, now completely robotic, eyes and waits. She stays there even as she turns to ash. With relief on her face, she thinks 'Vis', and then she is gone.


End file.
